SAHABAT CINTA DAN HARAPAN
by Viola alissa
Summary: seorang gadis yang ingin merasakan sahabat cinta dan sakah?


SAHABAT CINTA DAN HARAPAN

Tgl 07/04/xxxx

pukul 16.45

"kazusa-chan.." "hmm..apa himeka-chan?" "habis jualan kita mau ngapain?" "nggg..bahan makanan masih ada ya..pulang kerumah aja ! eh,tunggu dulu hari ini kazune-kun ulang tahun kan?beliin kado yuk!'. Himeka hanya mengangguk berjalan menuju sebuah toko untuk membeli kado sebelum menentukan kado yang akan dibeli,mereka pun membayar harga kado itu di kasir.

Setelah membayar mereka pun berjalan pulang menuju di belakang taman, rumah sengaja himeka yang sedang memegang kotak kado menabrak seorang gadis yang sedang berdiri di taman itu."ah maafkan aku..aku tak sengaja maaf ya?"kata gadis itu meyesal."ah tak apa apa..loh dimana kadonya kazusa-chan?".akhirnya himeka menemukan kado itu ada di genangan air."ahh himeka kadonya basah.."."ah iya bagaimana ini kazusa-chan?".biarkan aku menggantinya sesampai dirumah..aku tak bawa uang,bagaimana?"."apa tidak merepotkan?"." Karin hanezono,salam kenal!"kata gadis bersurai brunette dan beriris hijau emerald itu."engg..namaku himeka kujyo dan yang ini kazusa kujyo,hanezono-san kau bisa memanggil kami himeka dan kazusa.."."kalau gitu kalian bisa memanggil aku Karin saja.."nah ayo kerumahku !" .mereka pun berjalan menuju ke pinggir sudah terlihat sebuah mobil berwarna silver metalik yang mewah bagi kazusa dan himeka."ayo masuk"ajak dan kazusa hanya mengangguk sambil mengagumi mobil yang mewah itu."kyu-chan ayo pulang".seorang lelaki berumur sekitar 40 tahunan yang merasa namanya disebut hanya berwarna silver metalik itu pun meluncur di jalan raya.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di depan sebuah rumah berwarna putih yang memiliki tingkat 4."Nah ayo turun.."suara Karin membuyarkan lamunan himeka dan kazusa yang masih tidak?.rumah yang mereka lihat ini mungkin bukanlah rumah,tapi sebuah istana."Eh iya, rumahmu?"Tanya himeka dengan polosnya."hmm..iya,kenapa?"."ah tidak tapi,ini besar sekali "." benarkah?"."i..iya."."ah sudahlah!ayo masuk !"kata Karin sambil menarik pergelangan tangan himeka dan kazusa.

CEKLEK !

Suara bunyi pintu menggema di kediaman keluarga didalam rumah itu cukup membuat himeka dan kazusa berkata 'WAH' atu kata 'INDAH'.menakjubkan itu ruangan yang sepertinya ruang tamu itu ada sebuah meja kayu dengan ukiran huruf huruf yang kazusa dan himeka tidak 3 buah sofa lembut berwarna biru dibelakang salah satu sofa ada sebuah lemari kayu dengan ukiran huruf huruf yang sama seperti di meja kayu itu hanya diisi miniatur miniatur itu juga cukup luas hingga sebuah karpet berwarna hijau muda dan biru berukuran sekitar 7 * 5 m pun masuk di sebuah ruangan itu.

"..sa-chan, !"suara Karin membuyarkan lamunan himeka dan kazusa[lagi]."eh, apa?"."ini uangnya.."."oh,ya?terimakasih Karin-chan".gadis bersurai brunette itu hanya mengangguk."kalian tinggal dimana?"."engg..dibelakang taman"."ohh,,hanya berdua?"."eh kakak kazune kujyo."."mau keliling?"tawar Karin."boleh".

Karin pun mengajak mereka berkeliling di belakang rumah berwarna putih ini terdapat sebuah halaman yang cukup belakang juga memiliki sebuah air mancur dan kebun bunga putih merah,merah muda,kuning,peach dan dan himeka lalu bermain di kebun bunga tersebut."Karin-chan,apa kebun bunga mawarmu ini lengkap 8 warna?"."ya begitulah"."ah,kurasa tidak..lihat hanya ada 6 warna,kok.."." mungkin, hi hi hi..".kazusa dan himeka hanya saling menatap ada yang sedang disembunyikan oleh temannya ini."ada yang kau sembunyikan?"Tanya hanya mengangguk."tapi,kalian tidak boleh tau sekarang..".himeka hanya kazusa makin penasaran."andai saja kami bisa menginap disini,Karin-chan"kata himeka."tentu saja bisa himeka-chan !".mata himeka dan kazusa langsung berbinar."benarkah?"Karin mengangguk."mumpung besok hari minggu bukan?"."Karin-chan benar tapi kami harus beritahu kakak kami,apa boleh dia ikut menginap?".pertanyaan kazusa tersebut hanya dibalas anggukan dari Karin."nah,ayo kita kerumah kalian..untuk mengambil baju kalian ! "."hai!".mereka bertiga pun keluar menuju mobil silver tadi."takagi-kun..ayo antar aku ke taman yang aku datangi tadi bersama kyu-chan"."hai,misu!".Mobil silver metalik itupun meluncur di jalan jalan Tokyo.

Didalam mobil…

"Karin-chan,ada yang ingin kutanyakan.."."apa?"."apa kau tinggal sendiri?"." 3 orang kakak sepupuku. seorang perempuan yang namanya ayumi hairawa dan 2 orang laki laki yang namanya jin kuga dan nishikiori ayumi tinggal di paris selama 2 tahun dan kak jin serta kak michi ke London selama 2 untuk urusan bisnis akan bekerja sampai aku cukup umur untuk memegang kendali perusahaan"."oh..berapa umur mereka?"."kak ayumi 19 tahun dan kak jin serta kak michi 13 tahun seumuran denganku"."apa! semuda itu?apa tidak apa apa?"."mereka masing masing ditemani sekretaris dan teman teman ayahku yang terpercaya"."oh..ternyata begitu"."misu.. kita sudah sampai di taman.."."ah terimakasih ya takagi-kun,nah ayo turun..".mereka bertiga pun berjalan menuju sebuah rumah kayu berwarna coklat sederhana dan cukup rumah tersebut berdiri seorang lelaki seumuran Karin dengan surai blonde dan iris sapphire yang persis dengan kazusa,kazune kujyo."kakak !".lelaki itu menoleh."kemana saja kau dan himeka hingga jam setengah 6 sore baru pulang?kau jualan apa jalan jalan?siapa gadis itu dan untuk apa dia kesini?"kata kazune bertubi tubi dengan nada dingin sedingin menghela nafas sejenak lalu berkata dengan nada yang tak kalah dingin."aku jualan bukan jalan itu namanya Karin datang kesini untuk mengajak aku,himeka dan kau menginap tadi juga kerumahnya,karena kadonya jatuh dan Karin-chan ingin menggantinya!"."kado apa?"Tanya kazune kembali dengan nada datar."kado untukmu..hari ini kau ultah kan?".pertengkaran belum juga selesai."himeka-chan apa mereka sering sekali seperti ini?".himeka mengangguk sebagai jawaban untuk pun menghela nafas dan diikuti oleh himeka."hei sudah !"teriakan Karin langsung menghentikan kazune dan kazusa."bagus!ayo simpuni baju kalian.."."aku tak mau"."kau yakin kazune-kun..kau kan tak bisa masak dan uang hasil jualan ada pada kami..mau makan apa?ayolah ikut saja!"."hh..baiklah,himeka".setelah selesai mereka bergegas menuju mobil Karin tadi lalu menuju kerumah Karin.

"nah,sudah sampai…ayo masuk!"kata giliran kazune yang melongo tapi langsung mengubah air mukanya menjadi datar seperti biasanya.

CEKLEK!

Sekali lagi suara pintu menggema di kediaman milik keluarga seorang gadis bersurai hijau tosca sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu."Miyon-ah…kapan kau datang?"."gadis itu menoleh pada Karin lalu tersenyum lebar."sepuluh menit yang lalu,,siapa mereka?teman barumu?"."yap, betul sekali!ini himeka kujyo,ini kazusa kujyo,dan yang ini kazune kujyo..bagaimana kencanmu dengan yuki selama kau di china dalam jangka waktu 2 minggu,heh?"Tanya Karin sambil menggoda gadis bernama miyon itu."i..itu.."."lancar..kok!".bukan miyon yang menjawab tapi lelaki bersurai hitam bernama yuki sakurai dan jago main biola itu yang hanya tersenyum melihat yuki."kalo begitu makan malamnya tambah ramai dong..mengingat ada teman barumu-.."kata ,himaka dan kazunenlangsung salah tingkah."tapi tak bagus,kok!"miyon melanjutkan kata katanya."sudahlah..nah kalian berdua masuk kamar..dan untuk kalian bertiga ayo kuantar kekamar kalian.."kata segera menuju tangga dan dengan anggun keluarga kujyo mengekorinya.

DI lantai 3….

"nah..ini kamar kalian berdua himeka, itu kamar untuk di ujung lantai 3 ini..kalian mengerti?".mereka bertiga mengangguk,lalu masuk kekamar mereka masing masing untuk melihat dan mengagumi keindahan kamar pun melangkah masuk kekamarnya.

DI kamar Karin….

Gadis bersurai brunette itu merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur berukuran king size berwarna biru tua menerawang kelangit langit kamarnya,lalu mendesah pelan.' Joe haneur wi nun mullo geurim baramui sok sagim..gubi gubi taraga-…'.suara dering handphone Karin membuatnya terduduk dan melangkah menuju meja rias untuk melihat siapa yang lalu menyentuh handphone ia membuka sms yang ternyata dari kakaknya,ayumi hairawa.

From : Ayumi hairawa

To : Karin hanezono

'karin,kau sekarang sedang apa?ini sudah waktunya makan malam..jaga kesehatanmu jangan sampai telat miyon sudah ada dirumah?'

'oh,kakak!'batin Karin dalam segera membalas pesan kakaknya.

From : Karin hanezono

To : Ayumi hairawa

'iya,miyon sudah sampai,baru sehat-sehat khawatir,ada miyon dan ketiga sahabat akan segera ,aku mau turun !kakak juga jaga kesehatan ya?'

Karin segera mengirim sms itu,lalu meletakkan duduk menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin rias.

TOK1!TOK!TOK!

"Siapa di luar?"Tanya Karin."ini aku, -chan menyuruhku untuk memanggilmu makan malam"."ya, mandi dulu'.diluar himeka hanya mengangguk lalu menuruni anak tangga.

Di meja makan…

"mana Karin,himeka-chan?"Tanya miyon."ia sedang mandi,katanya tersenyum sambil meletakkan makanan di meja sampai 15 menit,Karin pun menuruni anak tangga menuju meja mengenakan gaun selutut berwarna hijau dengan ikat pinggang berwarna sepinggangnya digerai begitu saja."kau cantik Karin.."kata miyon membuat Karin hanya nyengir kuda."nah,minna kita malam ini makan apa?"Tanya Karin."engg..makan malam kita adalah shabushabu dan jus melon sama air putih …."kata hanya segera duduk di itu mereka berenam pun makan dengan khidmat[?].setelah acara makan malam selesai,Karin segera berjalan menuju anaktangga untuk pergi pula dengan kazune,yuki dan miyon dan himeka membersihkan alat makan yang dipakai dibantu dua orang pelayan.

DIKAMAR HIMEKA…

"uwahh..senangnya,aku bisa tinggal dirumah mewah seperti ini'ucap himeka sambil matanya menerawang keseluruh sudut kamar ini,sudut sudut bibirnya perlahan membentuk sebuah juga dia akhirnya tertidur.

DIKAMAR KAZUNE….

"huh!aku lelah sekali,sangat lelah saja aku tidak ikut menginap,mungkin aku tak akan pernah makan makanan mewah ini kaya tadi ya namanya…ka-karin ya?sudahlah aku mau tidur".perlahan kazune merebahkan badannya dan mulai tertidur

Waktu berjalan sangat cepat,jam menunjukkan pukul 01. yang tertidur pulas dikamarnya melangkah menuju jendela lantai 3 yang ada didekat ,ia membuka jendela tersebut serta menyibakkan gorden warna emas pemandangan malam Tokyo yang tak ada gemerlapan dan bunyi jangkrik dan katak pun meramaikannya.

Puk!

Sebuah tangan menepuk aneh langsung menjalar ke seluruh beranikan dirinya menoleh segera menghela nafas lega."ah,kau belum tidur ya..ka-,ngg"."panggil Karin ,kau kenapa tidak tidur?"."mimpi buruk,Karin.."."oh begitu..".keheningan melanda berjalan menuruni melihatnya bingung."kau mau kemana,Karin?".'ke lantai ikut?aku bosan sekali".kazune mengangguk lalu mengekori Karin.

Sesampai di lantai 1…..


End file.
